Urges
by Dooper
Summary: Her friends warned her to stay away from the cavern, but Amy believed she knew better. Now, she has to spend the rest of her life regretting that decision...


Quick notes:

This story is very, very loosely based on the Sonic Boom episode, _Closed Door Policy_.

Also, if you don't like rape, then you might want to click off this story.

Also also, this story is dedicated to my self-proclaimed _'Fap Friend'_, Hyper Bro!  
Hope you enjoy the story, dude!

That's all.  
Thanks for reading, and be sure to review!

Amy Rose had a good life. She had people around her that cared for her, she had a nice house and she was a respected hero. But she had a passion that she sadly couldn't explore too often.

Archaeology.

Amy loved to travel to undiscovered lands, decrypt ancient writings and learn about forgotten cultures.

However, she and her friends rarely ever left the small island they were living on, so Amy almost never had a chance to engage her archaeologist side.

That all changed about four months ago, when Team Sonic discovered a gigantic rock at the back of Sticks' hut. Behind the rock was a massive cavern, decorated with cultural writings and crafts. Amy had thought it looked rather pretty. Inside the cavern, however, was a species that Amy had never seen before. They called themselves Froglodytes. Amy was beyond curious about what this new culture had to offer, but sadly, there was one problem. The Froglodytes weren't friendly. They attacked the team, with the hopes that they could finally escape their cavern prison. Team Sonic fought back, and were able to seal the rock back in it's place, once again trapping the Froglodytes.

Amy was obviously happy about their victory, but was also rather sad that she couldn't further explore the Froglodyte culture...

"Oh come on, Sticks!" Amy whined to her best friend, Sticks the Badger. "It's been four months! They're probably all dead by now!"

Sticks crossed her arms and let out a huff. "You don't know that for sure."

Amy sighed. "But Sticks, this could be my one chance to-"

"No Amy!" Sticks shouted. She then frowned and hugged her best friend. "Look, normally I'd be all up for going back down there an' exploring, but my gut's giving me a bad feeling about it. An' I don't wanna risk it. You're my best friend, I wanna keep you safe."  
Amy smiled weakly and hugged Sticks back. "Thanks, Sticks."

"No problem." Sticks let go of Amy and walked to the door. "See ya later!"

Amy waved at Sticks as she watched her leave, then she turned her attention back to the giant rock behind her.

"My gut's telling me something, too. It's telling me I need to explore you." She smiled confidently. "Tomorrow I'll find out what secrets you're hiding..."

And with that, Amy left Sticks' burrow as well.

The next day, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Sticks were happily lounging on the beach, taking in the beautiful scenery.

Sonic turned to Sticks. "Where's Amy?"

"She said she's sick." Sticks replied, smiling at the sun.  
"Oh. That's a shame." Sonic turned back to the gorgeous sun that everyone was staring at. "She'd love this..."

Meanwhile, Amy, who was as healthy as she could possibly be, was busy pushing the gigantic rock out of the way.

"Come on, Amy!" She huffed as she kept pushing. "You're a strong girl, you can do this!"

With one more strong push, she moved the rock enough so that there was a small space she could squeeze through.

She squeezed through, then stopped and thought of something.

It was getting kind of late, so the rest of the team would probably come back soon. Amy wanted at least a few hours alone to explore the cavern, and if the team saw that the rock had been moved, they'd surely interrupt her. Amy didn't want that.

So, she took the next quarter of an hour to move the rock back in it's place, making it look as though the rock was never even moved in the first place.

"Perfect." Amy grinned. "Now, I won't have any of you interrupting my fun!"

And with that, she began her exploration.

She sighed in awe when she saw the warm glow of the purple crystals embedded in the ceiling. Despite being so high up, they managed to illuminate the entire cavern. They shone a beautiful spotlight on the mysterious imagery, the ancient writing and the... dead bodies?

"I knew it!" Amy smiled, proud of herself for predicting correctly.

She made her way down the stone steps and towards the closest body. It had more markings and assets on it than the other Froglodytes. It was probably their leader.

"Fascinating..." Amy whispered as she bent down to examine the body.

She suddenly felt two strong, slimy hands grab her arms tightly and lift her up.

"Hey! What the!?" She looked back and saw she was in the grip of a particularly muscly... Froglodyte?

Before she could figure out how this Froglodyte was still alive, she heard chuckling.

Her eye's widened as she saw every single body get up and dust themselves off.

"W-What? But I thought you were all-"

"Dead? That was the plan, my dear." The supposed leader of the Froglodytes grinned. "If you saw us living our lives, you would turn back, and we wouldn't have you as our prisoner." He stroked her hair. "And what a pretty prisoner you are..."

Amy shook her head, batting him away. "Don't touch me!"

The leader only grinned more. It made Amy feel very uneasy.

"A-Anyway, how are you even still alive?"

The leader grinned even more. "We Froglodytes are special. We don't require food or water to survive."

"Oh..." Amy looked down.

"That doesn't mean we don't get the urges, though. The urge to eat, the urge to drink..." He replaced his grin with an eerie smirk. "The urge to mate..."

Amy felt a chill go down her spine. "O-Oh. Th-That's nice... I-I guess. A-Anyway, you've got me, so what are you gonna do with me? You gonna use me as bait for your freedom? I-I'd do that if I were you.." She was hoping and praying that this wasn't going the direction she feared it would.

"Not quite..." The leader grinned again as his dick became erect.

Amy gulped as she saw all the other Froglodytes get erect, too.

"Tell me, prisoner," He stroked her hair again. "What do you notice about us Froglodytes?"

"Um..." Amy was getting extremely nervous. "You all have dicks?"

"Exactly." The leader grinned harder. "We're _all_ males." He whispered in a sexual tone. "And we've all been yearning for a female body for quite some time..."

Amy's eyes widened. "W-What!? No! You can't do that!" 

"Oh, but we can." The leader started stroking himself. "Now, on your knees."  
"N-Never!" She was forced to her knees anyway by the Froglodyte who still had her in his grasp.

The leader walked up to her, and held his dick in front of her face. "Now, pleasure your new master."

Amy shook her head nervously.

The leader then licked his lips. "I love it when they don't cooperate..." He forced his dick past Amy's lips and down her throat.

Amy wanted to throw up. He tasted disgusting.

The leader moaned as he began thrusting back and forth. "Oh, I've missed this..." He slowly increased his pace. "A good female to serve me, to pleasure me whenever I desire... You'll fit that role well, slave..."

Amy, disgusted by his words, tried even harder to wriggle out of the Froglodyte's grip. But, as much as she tried, she couldn't escape.

The leader's moaning got louder as he kept thrusting faster and faster.

"Here it comes, my precious slave..." He took one last thrust down her throat as he came.

Amy tried desperately to spit it out, but to no success. She was forced to swallow his warm, sticky cum.

Once he was sure that she'd swallowed, the leader pulled out of her mouth.

"That was a good first service, slave." He grinned as he once again stroked her hair. "You pleasured me well."

"G-Get away from me!" Amy tried squirming out of the Froglodyte's grip again. "L-Let me go!"

The leader simply chuckled evilly. "My dear, why would we ever do that? You have quite a delicious body, it would be such a shame to waste it..."

Amy started panicking when four new Froglodytes walked up to her and started stroking themselves.

"P-Please don't do anything..." The poor girl was terrified. "Please..."

The Froglodytes just chuckled as they got closer and started pulling at her dress.

"N-No! Please!" Amy was getting desperate now.

After a few more tugs, the Froglodytes successfully tore her dress off, leaving her completely naked.

Whistling could be heard throughout the cavern as the Froglodytes admired Amy's physique.

The leader walked back up to her and eyed her over. "Such beauty..." He chuckled evilly. "The gods must think fondly of us, to gift us such an attractive toy..."

"Y-You... w-weren't... g-gifted me..." Amy was clearly holding back tears.

The leader bent down and grinned at her. "It doesn't matter." He licked Amy's cheek. "Either way, you're ours now..."

Amy let a couple tears fall down her cheeks. "P-Please..."

The leader backed away. "Anyway, enough talking. I'm sure my brethren have waited long enough..." He smirked as he turned to the Froglodytes who were surrounding her. "Go crazy, boys..."

Amy gasped as she was pinned to the ground by the Froglodyte who was holding her. She felt his dick tease her pussy.  
She started crying. "No! Please! Anywhere but there!"  
The Froglodyte didn't listen to her, and thrust into her warm pussy.

Amy screamed as she was forced to take his full length.

"I hate you!" She cried. "I hate you all!"

Before Amy could scream any more, another Froglodyte walked up to her, and forced his dick down her throat.

She let all the tears in the world come out as the two kept thrusting faster and faster.

The other three Froglodytes started stroking themselves as they aimed their dicks at the hedgehog girl.

Amy tried to hold on to the precious memories she had of her and the team as she was brutally raped.

After a few minutes of thrusting and moaning and violation, the Froglodytes finally came.

Amy felt the urge to throw up when she felt their warm, sticky cum go down her throat and into her womb.

She then squirmed when she felt three more loads of cum shoot onto her back.

When they slowly pulled out, she saw a whole new group of Froglodytes waiting for their turn.

They grabbed her and got into position.

The leader chuckled. "You're going to be here a while, slave. Everyone wants you..."

Amy's eyes widened when she looked around, and realised there was more than three hundred Froglodytes trapped down here with her.

"A-All of you?" She whimpered.

"_All_ of us." The leader grinned. "Every single Froglodyte in this cavern is going to use you to their heart's content, my precious."

Amy stared crying again as the new set of Froglodytes began thrusting.

"Amy? Ames!" Sonic called out as he ran through the forest. He and the others had gone to check on her, only to find she was missing. They had spent the whole day looking for her, but no matter where they looked, they just couldn't find her...

Six hours later, moaning could be heard as the final group of Froglodytes came in Amy. They pulled out, and walked off to join the rest of the Froglodytes, who were sleeping.

Amy, who was coated in cum, looked around and smiled weakly.

Every single Froglodyte was asleep. She finally had a chance to escape!

She tried to get up, but got scared when she realised she couldn't feel her legs.

"W-What!? No!" She tried moving with all her might. "Don't do this to me now! Not when I have a chance to escape!"

But no matter how much she tried, she couldn't move. The Froglodytes had used her so much, they had taken all feeling from her legs!

Amy then heard chuckling. She turned around, and was horrified to see every single Froglodyte wide awake, and hungry for more of her body.

"Going somewhere, my dear?" The leader grinned.

"Please let me go!" Amy burst into tears. "Please! I'll do anything you want! Just let me go!"

The leader walked up to her and stroked her hair. "We only want one thing from you, slave. That delicious body of yours. If we were to let you go, you'd never come back, and we wouldn't be able to satisfy our urges. Let go of your old identity, your past, your friends, and except who you are now. You're our slave. And that's all you'll ever be..."

Amy looked down. She didn't bother to fight anyone off, she just let them take whatever they needed from her.

Over time, she slowly excepted the reality of the situation.

She was never going to be saved, and no one would ever find her.

She was doomed to be the Froglodytes' slave for as long as she lived...


End file.
